Marriage to a Mormon
by Spaz-attack101
Summary: Sorry had to start all over again. As a baby, Richard Grayson was put under a curse that he has to fall in love with a active Mormon. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS. First story, Rob/Star. No Flames!
1. Prologue

Okay, this is my very first story, so please be nice and no flames!

**Disclaimer: I had a wonderful dream that I owned Teen Titans, sadly I woke up to my worst nightmare, I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! **

Everyone in Hailey's Circus was celebrating for the birth of the Grayson's son, Richard. All accept the fortuneteller Yin Chi (a/n she's a Japanese sorceress, okay). She was terribly angry with John for choosing Mary over her. She thought that John was madly in love with her, when he thought they were only friends.

While everyone was congratulating John and Mary for their child's birth, the ringmaster noticed that Yin wasn't there. He knew that she was a close friend of Johns and he was expecting to see her there. So Hailey decided that he was going to go on a search for the missing fortuneteller.

Hailey found Yin in her tent putting some ingredients in her pot that she usually uses for potions and her food.

"Yin!" he exclaimed with relief, "What on earth are you doing here? Shouldn't you be congratulating your friends happiness with them on behalf of their newly born son?"

"Oh, that was today, I thought it was tomorrow. Well then, I must get my gift finished for the little child." Yin spoke her words carefully, for she did not want the Ringmaster to find out about her plan.

The Ringmaster slapped his head like he just forgot something he had to do." Thank you Yin for reminding me to get Richards present." He ran out of the tent, leaving Yin to her evil plan.

Hours past and everything was still busy as ever. They were going to have another performance. John and Mary retuned to their tent to get ready to practice on the high wire Just when Yin walked in the tent carrying a small neon blue vile.

"Yin, my dear friend, you came to us just in the nick of time! As always" John said.

"Would you like to hold Richard while I get ready?" the soft angelic voice of Mary asked a jealous Yin. Unfortunately neither Mary nor John noticed Yin's facial expression.

"I'd love to." And with that, she held the baby Richard in her arms and saw the resemblance immediately. He looked just like his father. Black hair, clear blue eyes that seemed to go on like the clear blue sky on a warm spring day, and the same jaw line. In other words, this was really hard for Yin to do. But, she did it anyways. She unscrewed the top of the cap, put on the pacifier, and then gave it to Richard to drink.

Once Richard was done with it he started to cry. Mary and John came out at the same time to see Yin laughing evilly, she handed Richard back to his mother and spoke, "John, you made a terrible mistake"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you fool, that I just basically killed your son!" Boomed Yin.

"What's going on here?" the crew said, or, "what's with all the commotion?", "Yin, what's up your butt?"

"Why would you do that, I thought we were friends!" sobbed Mary.

"I did it because of him!" she pointed to John.

"Me! What have I done!" exclaimed a furious John.

Yin started to sob, "You should of chosen me instead of that no good bitch!

Mary began to cry, while John stood speechless, but furious.

Mary hushed her cry long enough to ask, "Isn't there a cure of some kind, I mean all spells have a cure."

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is, but I guarantee, none of you'll like it."

"Just tell us." The Ringmaster said through his teeth, (a/n the whole circus was there by now.).

"As you wish." Yin grabbed a chair to stand on so everyone could see and hear her. "We all know that the Grayson's have never liked Mormons, yes?" everyone nodded their head then waited for her reply. "Then so it will come to past that Richard will have to learn to love a Mormon, not because he has to, but because she won his heart. Now, there's a catch, he has to win her heart as well, and in the time span of now until the age of 22." The crowd was silent as she got down from the chair. As they just stared off in space, Yin thought that she could get away before they realized that she was gone. To bad that it wasn't her day, the police had heard everything she said, and seized her.

By now the crowd realized that she wasn't there anymore, but being put under arrest. Marry ran up to her and begged her to stop the curse, but she refused, and was taken away for a lifetime sentence.

After everyone was settled, they looked towards the Grayson family and the Ringmaster with hope in their eyes. When Mary broke the silence, "There's nothing we can do, but hope and wait to see what happens."

So, what do you think? Great, good, bad, terrible, wait, NO FLAIMS!! IF YOU FLAME ME, I SHAL PERSONALLY TROUGH YOU IN TO THE FLAIMING PIT OF DISPARE!!!

**Sorry about that. Holy corn on the cob, is that the review button? Why yes it is. Come on, you know you want to.**

Emma

**a.k.a. .Spaz-attack101**


	2. Chapter 1 17 years and a Mormon Gal

**I'm going to put up the first chapter, because I feel like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS SO DON'T EVEN ASK! **

**Enjoy!**

Korinna Anders, other wise known as Kori Anders was walking back to her house after turning off the water when she was done irrigating the field. She was a very active Mormon, moving out of Tameran, Idaho (a/n. I know that Tameran is usually an island somewhere in the world, but this is my story, and I'll do what ever I want with it) and into Jump City, California. She tried, no begged and pleaded with her parents to let her stay with her sister Kari, who was staying in the house because it was so close to her Collage, so she could go to her Senior year of High School with all of her friends. But her parents stood firm on that she had to go with them.

As Kori reached her back yard, Kari came busting through the door screaming at the top of her lungs, "KORI! MOM AND DAD WANT YOU IN THE HOUSE NOW!"

"Kari, I'm right here, there's no need to shout."

"Oh, I knew that." Kari said with a red face.

Kori just smiled and shook her head while taking off her boots that went to her thighs.

When she entered the house, all of her friends were there to say one last good bye before she left. Once in the car, Kori and her parents said a prayer to keep them safe from harm and accident. With one last wave, they drove away from their old house to begin a new adventure.

Once they were out of Idaho, Myan (Kori's father) spook up, "Kori, are you still wondering why we moved?"

Kori silently nodded her head for her father to continue.

"Well, we all know that KKRML Enterprises (a/n: KKRML stands for, Kori, Kari, Ryan, Myan, and Luan. It's their business) is expanding greatly. So on that business your mother and I went on, we met Bruce Wayne."

"Bruce Wayne? Are you serious? You met the Bruce Wayne and didn't tell me? I'm shocked!" Kori exclaimed.

"Yes dear, we really did meet Bruce Wayne." Luan chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"As I was saying," interrupted Myan, "we met Bruce Wayne and his son, Richard."

"Richard Grayson? What's he like?" Kori spoke with a dreamy tone.

"Tall, hansom, kind, considerate." Luan spoke with the same tone as Kori

Myan cleared his throat then Luan quickly spoke, "But I only have eyes for you my love." Kori pretended to be gagging at her parent's corniness.

After five minuets Kori couldn't help but wonder why her dad didn't finish his explaining why they were moving. She got sick of waiting and asked him to continue his story before the interruptions.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, when we spoke to Mr. Wayne we decided to make a friendship treaty with both companies. And Kori, their school has already started, but we asked Richard if he would help you fine your way around the campus. Is that alright?"

It took Kori a minuet to comprehend what her father told her when she squealed in delight, "Oh yes that is absolutely wonderful! Thank you!"

After their little conversation, Kori fell asleep dreaming on what her school would be like. In her dream she thought that she might change somebody's life in Jump City. But as normal she declined the thought and continued her peaceful slumber.

But little did she know, she would make a very huge change in a certain boy's life. The one who was put under a curse since a baby, and now he's 17 years old. His name is Richard Grayson.

Ha ha ha, cliffy! R&R please! I'm dying to see your comments. NO FLAMS!!!!

Emma


	3. Chapter 2 things'll never be the same

**Hi again, this is chapter 2 of my story.**

**DISCLAIMER: STOP PESTERING ME! I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! HAPPY? Onwards with the story then.**

Richard or Dick Grayson was watching TV with his current girlfriend and friends, Karen Breecher/Bee, who's a Mormon, Rachel Roth, who again is a Mormon, Garfield Logan/Gar, Mormon, Allen Aqua, Mormon, Wally West, Mormon again, Victor Stone/Vic, if you guessed Mormon, you're wrong! He's NOT! Roy Haper, not even, Jenn Hex, nope, Jade Lexington, no, and Toni Mottii, she's not either.

When Richard was five, his parents forgot the curse he was under. So they taught him about their experiences with Mormons. The only thing he learned from them is, "Don't go near a Mormon, they don't care anything about people who don't believe in their religion." But once they died, the Ringmaster found his Mothers Journal and showed him the truth.

He was shortly adopted by the famous, Bruce Wayne, who was told everything about Richards past.

Desperately as Bruce tried, Richard would not give up his life as a Playboy. He would only act if it was a business meeting or his allowance was raised.

"Richard I want to go shopping, and buy another Gucci bag." Whined his current girlfriend Whitney. Or was it Tiffany? He never could remember all of their names.

"Get it your self, I'm too tired to care"

"RICHARD GRAYSON! ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"Yeah, I guess I am. Now get out."

The girl was screeching out all the words in the book it seemed. He didn't care, really. Another week, another girl. That's how he remained top Playboy throughout Jump.

"Man, you really need to stop treating girls like that." Vic said.

"What ever. Hey what's today?"

"Saturday. Why? You have another date or something?" Roy asked seeming interested on how the conversation was going.

"Shit! I'm suppose to meet the Anders girl today and show her around."

"Dick!" snapped Allen, "You know that we hate that kind of language. I'm getting tired of reminding you."

"Sorry, it just slips."

"Whatever. Since theirs nothing good on, I say that we all meet this 'Anders Girl'" Rachel replied.

"I'd prefer if you didn't."

"What, are you afraid that if you like her one of us guys would make a move on her before you do?" Wally said.

"Except for the guys who already have girlfriends." Gar piped in motioning to Vic, Allen, and Wally.

"Fine. I bet that she isn't anything special or anything." Dick sighed then got up with his friends behind him pilling into the limo, for Alfred offered to drive, and started to drive to the Anders new home.

The ride was quiet and it gave Dick time to think, so he was happy.

'_I wonder what she's going to be like. What if she's Mormon? What if she's the one to help me break this curse? Probably not, she'll most likely be some preppy blond who can't even count. I'm doomed_'

Little did he not know, she was that very same person who'd win his heart and him hers. When they arrived at the house, two minuets later, a moving van and a Toyota Yaris pulled in. That moment Richard John Grayson's life would never be the same.

**So, did you like it? I apologize if it's a little weird on how Dick has so many Mormon friends and not so many non-Mormon friends, but hey, work with me here please.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Mythica Magic, Cartoonstar, Miss Nunya, ox soaring-star xo, and Dancing-StarFrenzy for all your great reviews!**

**Emma **


	4. Chapter 3 the meeting

Hello, I'm back! I've been sick for a while, still am actually so it's not, probably, going to be my best. But hey, at least I tried.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS EVEN THOUGH I WHISED I DID I DON'T!

**Things that you should know before we continue:**

**Thoughts italic-Kori**

**Thoughts bold-Richard**

**Thoughts italic underlined- everybody who isn't Kori or Richard**

**Onwards with the story, shall we?**

**Kori's POV**

"Mom, Dad, why are their so many people here, and which one is Richard?"

"He's the one with the black, spiky hair style and sunglasses. He said that his friends would probably want to meet you, I hope you don't mind Sweetheart." _Hum, he's trying to sweeten me up, he's up to something, he even spoke before mom even had a chance, I bet that he'll break the record one of these days. Oh well. _

"Is it really him, Mom, Dad? He doesn't look like I really imagined."

"Well, what do you think of him right know?" mom asked me, _wow; she really wasn't kidding when she said that he was hot. But I didn't imagine him to be gorgeous_!

"To be honest, he's not that cute." _Did my parents just show a hint of disappointment?_ _It either that or I'm going crazy. Might as well finish my sentence while I still can._ "He's GOURGOUS!" _okay now their faces look right. What the… oh no, their going to try to play 'matchmaker' again. Wow, that's going to get annoying one of these days. sigh, Might as well meet them now, so they don't have to stand out there forever_.

"Hey Kori, there's Ryan. Want to say high to your brother since you two haven't seen each other for months now."

Without thinking I ran out of the car and into my brothers arms, not even bothering to greet my guest.

_'Oh whoops, their's people here. Wow, I'm really rude for not introducing myself.'_

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, it's just that I haven't seen my brother in a long time." _I don't know why I was acting so shy towards these people. I also couldn't help but notice that Richard was somewhere off in space, no, never mind, some big African/American guy just knocked him down so I think that he's out of it now. OH MY GOSH, HE JUST PASSED OUT!_

"Wake up!" I gently slapped his face while saying. Finally one of his redheaded friends came back with water, dumped it on Richard and told me that he always wanted to do that and he's Wally West. Shoot, he's coming back! "Are you okay? Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. But you looked like you've just had a heart attack. Are you okay?" _'That smile that he's giving me. I think I'm going to melt, oh great, I think I'm falling for him, hard. And to top it all off, I just met him.'_

I just shook my head and helped him up. "Well since how I only know you and Wally's name, I think that it's time for a proper introduction, my name is Korinna Anders but just call me Kori. I'm 17 soon turning 18. You?

"My name is Richard Grayson,"

"But we call him Dick. You can too."

"Dick, hum, maybe not unless you want me to? Sorry, back to what you were saying."

I'll be 18 in March. And I'm supposed to show you around."

I nodded my head in aprovement and motioned for the person who knocked Richard down to start.

"My name is Victor Stone, but you can call me Vic. I'm already 18. It's nice to meet you little lady." He offered his hand to me so I could shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too, Vic." Just to my theory he wanted to squeeze the life out of my hand, so I just gave him a taste of his own meadison I guess that it was a test; cause all he did was nod in aprovement.

"My name is Roy Harper I'll be 18 in March as well as Dick over there" As I looked over to 'Dick' I noticed that his face was going red, poor thing.

"You already know me" Wally said, "I'm just going to say that I'll be 18 when school's out."

Before I could reply a guy with long black hair started to introduce him as well. "Before Wally gets to carried away with his rambling I'd like to get my intro started and done with." Well he's a little rude. Hot, but rude. "My name's Allen Aqua, I'm training to be an Olympic swimmer, I'll be 18 in May, and I already have a girlfriend."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Allen you sounded a little rude at first, but the rest of your intro sounded very interesting." Ha ha ha , I made him blush.

"So, that's all who's going to tell me their names?"

"No, they were just saving the best guy for last." A guy with thick green hair piped up.

"No Gar, she just thought you were a girl just like the rest of us." A monotone voice came from the hooded figure. After her comment, everyone burst into laughter except for this 'Gar'.

"So Gar is it?" he nodded, "What's your story?"

"Well, my name is Garfield Logan, but the lady's call me Gar. I'm a total prankster, vegetarian and I'll turn 18 on July 4th."

"Independence Day, very cool."

"Well Kori, we can show you around another time, but we have a small bet on you." Vic said.

"Me! What ever for?"

"They're betting on if you're Mormon or not." Richard explained.

"Well, hate to break it to the ones who are going to loose, but I'm Mormon." There was a huge explosion of 'yeses' and 'no's' it was Richard's expression of happiness that filled me with my own happiness. I don't know why or how, cause I couldn't explain it.

After the excitement died down, the hooded girl came to me first.

"Rachel Roth. 17, loves to read, and do you need help unpacking?"

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, in fact we'll all help. The guys can help move in all the big stuff. And us girls can help you unpack your room, and we can also continue the intros."

"That sounds like a great ideas, if you guys don't minds."

"Kori, I'm Karen Breecher, I'll turn 18 in January, I'm the peacekeeper in the group, and as the boys say, total shop aholic. Plus, the guys won't mind at all." With that Karen gave the fiercest look on her face that she could muster. "Isn't that right?"

Kori couldn't help but laugh at their horrified faces.

"Well, all of the furniture, except my parents and my own, is already moved in. so you guys can help my parents while me and the girls will take my own. If you're okay with that, it's pretty light."

And with that, the two groups of people went off to do as they were assigned.

**Richard's POV**

**'Is she even in their? Or is that somebody else? I can't tell the stupid windows are tinted.'**

"What the heck is taking her so long to get out?"

"Gar, do the world a favor, shut up."

"Thank you Jade."

"You're welcome Toni, glad to be of service."

" Ha ha ha. My insides are splitting. But seriously, what if she's hot? I could make a move and take her on a date before one of the playboy's beat me to it."

**Okay, that struck a nerve**.

"Gar, give me fifty good reasons why I shouldn't pound you into the ground now.

" Okay, break it up boy's. Let's make a good first impression for the new girl."

"Thank you Karen for saving my life. I owe you big."

"Don't get use to it. You have to be my bag boy now."

"Man, why do you guys always pick on me?"

" Because it's fun."

"Very funny Vic."

"I know."

"Guys, shut up. She's coming out!"

**Wally's POV**

**'Gosh Jenn, screech your lungs out'**

**Jade's POV**

'**What the heck is Roy drooling over!'**

**Back to Richard**

'**Holy crap!'**

"Oh! I'm sorry about that, it's just that I haven't seen my brother in a long time."

**' She's gorgeous. I HAVE to make a move before anyone else, but why do I feel so nervous. I'm Jump Cities top Playboy! For pity sakes, I shouldn't be afraid of this. But for some reason, I am.'**

I felt a painful slap on the back, everything blacked out, and now I'm waking up to here a soft angelic voice calling me, with a velvety hand to my face. I think I'm gonna melt. That's when water came to my face shoot it's cold!

"Are you okay, do you need anything?"

**'Here's your chance Dick, start to flirt and DON'T BLOW IT!'**

"No, I'm fine. But you looked like you've just had a heart attack. Are you okay?"

I flashed her my famous smile hoping that she'll fall.

**'She blushed! SCORE! This is going to be easier than I thought. I hope.'**

That's when we all started to talk about ourselves. She's a Mormon, well Bruce will be happy if we get together, I'm getting mad that he keeps on urging me to get with a Mormon girl, I know that she'll make me really happy, hopefully, Bruce too.

I can't explain why but I'm starting to feel something that I though I'd never feel again, but it can't be that. I couldn't have fallen in love with her when I just met her. It just doesn't work like that, or could it.

"…If you're alright with that."

Shoot what did she say, I wasn't paying attention, oh help move in furniture. I can do that, shouldn't be a problem at all. This could be a good start to impress her. I walked right behind Kori to the moving van; she is so beautiful, I don't know why I though that she was going to be like other girls I've dated, she's so compassionate, thoughtful, able to make us laugh when needed, and she's so humble about everything! She's defiantly my dream girl I do not want to lose. I feel that she can change my life, forever.

Well, time to help move in the furniture, and to impress her on how strong I am.

**Luan's POV**

"Myan, my darling, I think now that, Kori and Richard were destine to be."

"Luan, my love, I think you're right, plus their relationship, could send ours and Bruce's companies far beyond any other company in the world!"

"That would be wonderful my dear, just what you've hoped for, I'm sure Bruce wouldn't be able to resist."

_'Nor Kori and Richard. They'd make a fine young couple indeed. Hopefully for once, my little girl could be happy for a change."_

**So, what do you think, I don't think I did a very good job, but my cat, wont stop molesting, my arms and legs so she's been making it hard to type and focus. I'm kind of proud of this chapter as well, almost 5 pages in Word. Sorry for the misspelled words. =D**

**Here's a special thanks to; mythica magic, cartoonstar, Miss Nunya, Dancing-StarFrenzy, ox soaring-star xo, and Harry Potter Fan 1994. Thanks for all your great reviews and alerts. **

**Now freaking-for-edward, I can't remember if I answered your question, but I would never slander mine or anyone else's because I'm not that way, I don't care what people believe in, I just see people as people. So here's your answer to your question, if I didn't already answer.**

**I'm warning you all now, for now on, it's going to take me a little longer to update. I'm planning BIG thing for my future chapter. Just thought I'd let you know.**

**Have a wonderful Christmas and a happy New Year.**

**I'll tell you what the review button looks like, it's green and is right their. So, what are you waiting for, you know you want to. If you flame without my permission, I WILL (mark my words) flame all of your stories (or send you a message). And it WILL NOT be pretty. Consider yourself warned.**

**LOL!**

**Emma **


End file.
